demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Mathew Daimonas
Mathew Daimonas 'is the Greek Demigod son of Crystal Arabias and Daniel Daimonas, aka Thanatos, the Greek god of Death. He was said to have been a dashing young man in his mid-to-late twenties who was at a club with her for some time. Mathew was the result of a beautiful but quick relationship. Biography Before Birth Thanatos was said to have had been a young dashing man with great hair a kind smile and deep brown eyes like fudge. Crystal fell in love with him, because he understood how she felt when her sister died. He felt bad having a job that delt with dead, and knowing that she would ask him to bring her sister back to life, he decided not to tell her. Over the course of four months, they had a beautiful relationship, and eventually had a accidental love fest. Thanatos felt bad for doing this to her, but he felt like it was best as the fates had deemed it so. Soon after he caught notice that Crystal had gotten pregnant, he decided to return to his duties as the God of death and guide the dead back to the underworld. This caused her to feel betrayed and imbarrased. With this she ended up having twins, her first born was Mathew Daimonas, and the second was Christian Daimonas, who she willingly gave the last name of the man in hopes of drawing him out. Sadly it didn't and she was forced to take care of them alone. Childhood Mathew had a happy childhood. He seldomly noticed he was different, being capable of seeing monsters and communicate with spirits. He eventually became very interested int Thanatology, the study of human death. He became so interested that he looked into Dr Claymore's workings, a famous author in the time of the Heroes of Olympus Series. When Mathew was nine, his younger brother Christian died due to an unforeseen accident. It was unknown what happened then, but it was then that he was claimed as a child of Thanatos. He realized that although his brother had died, he could still see, hear and touch him. He interacted with his dead brother for months until a mysterious angel came to take him. The angel had large biceps and was capable of summoning black wings, unusual from the ones that Mathew had ever seen. The man explained to him that he is a Demigod, to which Mathew accepted reading many tales of hercules and even achilles, even Orpheus. The man told him never to defy death, as he would never allow it. Soon after that, Mathew began attracking monsters and would everyday have to fight them off to protect his own mother. He cared deeply for his mother after his brother died and was capable of living a life only with her by his side. When he turned thirteen, Thanatos returned and warned him that he would never be at peace in the mortal world, so he told him to travel to Brooklyn and stay hidden in an appartment. With that Mathew followed the order and headed for New York. When he finally reached New York, he became facinated with it, that he told his mother to move there aswell and from then on he had lived there. He also stummbled into Camp Half-Blood at the age of fourteen in order to protect himself and his mother during the summer and winter vactions from school. Life at Camp Half-Blood Mathew was claimed as a Child of Thanatos right after arriving, having been claimed for a third time. This time not a soul respected him but the daughter of Poseidon, Pandora who saw goodness in everyone. He became interigued by her and felt happy that he could rely on her, after being sentenced to live in the Cabin of Hades, he reconstructed it to have a longer look to it, so that the children of Hades and Thanatos could live there. He also made it so that the Cabin for Thanatos connects ot Hades' cabin. Mathew eventually became a well respected camper, and was also accepted at Camp. He often tried to help out when something involves death, but he does often remind everyone that death must be allowed or else everything is currpted. He seems to admire Ares's bettter half as he calls it and also Dionysus's better half, implying that he knows about their roman counterparts and probably has met them too. He often like to take vactions to New Orleans to meet another god there at a cemetary. It's assumed that he knows about the Egyptians too. He seems to recall meeting a weird girl with red hair and a boy sporting clothes that Egyptians sometimes do, implying that he knows about the Magicans. Personality Mathew is described as creepy at first. He is said to be very scary and at times seems to have the evil look to him. But he is generally nice and calm about things. he seems to look the part of the toughguy but is actually very far from it. He also seems to be caring enough to offer help and give up information that should be kept secret. He doesn't seem to fear death, and this is probably because he thinks that if Thanatos wanted him dead he wouldve killed him a lot time ago. He also seems to know about his relation to the fates, making him very acknowledging of them. He often calls them "My boncker aunts". Mathew also seems to have small moments of heistation, if he knows something bad is going to happen he would feel tempted to halt and not tell anyone but shown somekind of apprehensiveness. Appearance Mathew is described to be physically fit, have a fainted aftershave and a small goatee, He has brown eyes kinda like his father and is shown to have a buzz cut. He often is said sporting a sweater with a pendent attached that has a skull. He also seems to have dark jeans on almost all the time. It's unknown if his brother was identical to him, but he does think about his small scar at the top of his right eyebrown. Relationships Friends Sabrina Levesque Mathew has been a very well good friend to her. Its assumed that Sabrina is the only girl to not have a bad idea about him. She is a child of Magic, Hecate. Mathew seems to actually think she is a reliable friend and does infact find an interest in her. She also thinks Mathew is a good person and thinks he is good looking. Pandora White She is the only person that doesn't think bad about him when he first arrives and is claimed as a child of Thanatos. Its assumed that she actually could see he wasn't a bad person deep at heart and actually does see him as a potential ally. Pandora is also constantly reminded about his powers by him and the fact that Thanatos is his father. She often forgets that he can't do anything about reviving people back to life. Austin Green At first, Austin doesn't like him for the simple fact that Pandora spends time with him. Over time, Austin finds out the turth about him and decided that he isn't half bad. Austin sees him as a rival although Mathew just thinks Austin is trying abit to hard. It is shown that they can hold a conversation, although its unknown how. Alexander Zatahrah The two of them are very good friends. Alexander is actually a magican and has been for the past hundrend-ten years. Its assumed that Mathew met him sometime between his trip to Brooklyn and his arriveal at Camp Half-Blood. Alexander is not a child of Magic, but he has studied at the House of Life, the place for the Egyptian Gods, he has been following Anubis for quite sometime. Its also unknown how Alexander has lived so long, but he might be the keeper of the throne. The servant to the king of the House of Life. Family Crystal Arabias He seems to have good understand with her, and the two now currently live in Brooklyn. They are very protective over each other and wish the best for one another. It's unknown if she knows that Mathew is a demigod or weather or not she cares. She seems to like the fact that he is protecting her a lot. Christian Daimonas His younger brother. When Christian was alive they were best friends and pretty muich did everything. Its assumed that they also were great at having conversations, due to the fact that Christian stook around and had many conversations with Mathew after his death. Mathew recalls his the story of Orpheus when his brother died, implying that he might've wanted to find him in the underworld. Mathew doesn't talk about him. Gods Thanatos Although their relationship isn't well, its assumed that Mathew does respect his father, due to the fact that he knows his father's powers and also knows that he can't defy death. He doesn't try to bring the dead back to life, although he does at times try to prevent death. He has done many things to limit Thanatos's presence, although he does at time take his problems to another death god, Anubis. It's unknown what this could mean, but Thanatos allows it. Anubis The both of them met when Mathew was growing up in New Orleans. Its assumed that Anubis and him talk a lot while he's there. Also Mathew does occasionally pop by and say hello. Mathew knows a lot about the Egyptians and this might be because of Anubis, although its highly unlikely since anubis is a servicemen to Osiris. Hades Although he does stay in the Cabin of Hades, its unknown what kind of relationship Mathew has with him, its assumed good since he does mention that death can't be defyed implying that he does advise Hades get more souls in the underworld and never lose any number of souls. Considering he was staying in the cabin of Hades for sometime, he does seem to not mind at all. Powers & Abilities Being a child of Thantos, he is capable of even greater control over death, due to his father actually being the god of death. *'Fighting Skills: 'His battle skills are impressive for one with little to no actual training. He is capable of fighting a skilled and trained demigod with ease in his participitation in Camp Games, its assumed that this was because he lived in New Orleans and their is also a long distance from New Orleans to Brooklyn meaning he had to fight many monsters. He's also said to have more powers than he leads on. *'ADHD: 'He was born with natural born reflexes to fight and navigate his way out of death against monsters. *'Dyslexia: 'Although he is capable of reading, his brain is still hardwired to read Ancient Greek so he is Dyslexic, he is more adapt with his disability than Annabeth due to him being able to unknowingly read normal mortal languages. Demigod Abilities *'Death Sense: 'He can sense when death is about to happen, how its going to happen and knows everyone that has died thus far. Its also acknowledged that he can also summon himself to the death scene and actually vividly witness the death as if he were there. *'Necromancy: He has complete control over the dead. He also can call back any soul that has been scheduled for ressurection. Its assumed that his power over this is also so great ot actually influence spirits to remain around him. This also explains why when his brother died he stook around and stayed there until Thanatos went ot retrieve him. He can silence a spirit with a look, and also can call them with a gesture. *'Shadowtravel: '''He can shadowtravel without having to runn into something. His power over this is so great that he only has to imagine the distination and he is there. He also is capable of out classing a child of Hades in this ability *'Gateway Summoning: 'He can summon the Doors of Death to his exact location. This takes a toll on his energy and actually makes him take hyperextensice naps. Its assumed that he is also as tired as Nico was when he shadowtravled in ''The Last Olympian, he often states he needs to take a nap. Weapons Inferno & Delta Inferno is a long sword that is shown to have a pure black blade and a celstial bronze hilt. It is made out of both Celestial Bronze and Stygian Iron. The blade is powerful enough to suck up almost every monster in its path. Because it is made out of Celestial Bronze aswell, it is controled to not drain any demigod powers, allowing him to use it in combat with demigods as well. Delta is known as a powerful and durable sheild which he uses alongside Inferno, he seems to be very equipt with the shield often bashing people upside the head with it. He is very excited to use thse in battle and often perfers using these rather than Daimios. Daimios Daimios is a very powerful blade. It is made out of complete Stygian Iron and is also strong enough to suck out even Mathew's power. He hates using it because it drains him everytime, but is very skilled with it, the blade can cause earthquakes and also allows him to move techtonic plates by centemeters. He also causes darkness influenced attacks and destroys almost anything that touches the blade. Daimios was named after his last name, due to him realizing his last name means Demon. Which is exactly what the sword is. Its a Demon's sword. Trivia *Mathew's twin brother died when he was nine. *Mathew is known to be a child of Thanatos that can actually summon the Doors of Death although it tires him out quickly, and causes him to take a hypernap. *Mathew's last name means Demon in Greek. *His father took on the name Daniel Daimonas when he was with his mother. *He is the first demigod of mine to have his godly father's last name. *Mathew is wise enough not to try and cheat death, due to him knowing his father is extremly powerful. *Mathew is mentioned to have know about the Egyptian gods, he also seems to have a noshalant relationship with Anubis, the Egyptian God of Funerals and mummifycation. *Mathew lives in Brooklyn, although this is mentioned to be the place for the Egyptians as to what Amos said about the sides of the river and the fact that Manhattan has its own set of gods, although Mathew is a child of Thanatos a Greek God. This is unknown why, but maybe Thanatos has more powers in Brooklyn than Manhattan or probably to introduce manythings to Mathew later. *Mathew seems to have a mutual infactuation with a daughter of Hecate, the Goddess of Magic, this is unusueal and kinda funny since Magic is often used to perserve ones life, but Mathew is a child of death so its an irronic twist. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Thanatos Category:Greek Demigods